Illusions Of The Heart
by inuhanyou
Summary: Kagome's family owe's the dangerous Lord Sesshoumaru money. Kagome is offered up to work in Sesshoumaru's home as payment, what happens when things take an unexpected turn?
1. Sesshoumaru Want's Payment

1756 New York City  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, wait!"  
  
A tall man with long silvery hair, stopped at the edge of a tiny living room, a middle aged woman following closely behind him.  
  
"I do not wish to be here any longer. The payment is to be paid in full, or you will be jailed for fraud." He said, not looking at her.  
  
"My lord, I have no way of paying all two thousand dollars by tomorrow."  
  
"That is not my concern."  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio, began once again, to make his way to the door. The woman behind him, Delilah Higurashi, ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Please Lord Sesshoumaru, I beg of you! Allow me to come work for you in your home. I can do anything you ask, Please? It's the only way I could ever pay you what I owe." She said grabbing onto his long shirtsleeve.  
  
He glanced down at her dirty, peasant hand clutching his sleeve. He had to clench his fist to keep from throwing her into the next room.  
  
"You are too old to do the work that is required in my home. It is not negotiable."  
  
Shaking her grasp, he quickly stepped out side into the brisk winter weather.  
  
"Your right, My Lord. My daughter, Kagome, she can do it then. She will do it, I know so!" Mrs. Higurashi said, becoming desperate.  
  
"Your daughter?"  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru turned back to face the woman. Now he carefully looked her over. Her hair was tangled and strewn about her face. She was dressed in a plain brown gown, a maid's attire. Upon her feet, she wore a pair a thin black shoes, they had no lacing or buckles.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. She seventeen years of age. Nearly Eighteen. She can do anything, and she is healthy and strong too." She said with pride gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Delilah Higurashi looked into Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes and found she couldn't read them. There was no emotions on his face. Nothing to prove that he was human, that he felt anything. What was she looking for? Sympathy? She doubted she would find sympathy in a man like him. He used to be an assassin after all. After his accident, he changed, for the worse. There was a time when he felt compassion and maybe even love, but now, it was extremely rare to see any kind of emotion at all coming from him.  
  
Her eyes wandered over him. He wore a white shirt, with red printed on the sleeves and plain white pants. He also wore a long white boa over his shoulder, no one could ever figure out why. His long silvery white hair blew behind him in the wind, making him look all the more angelic.  
  
"You will show me this daughter of yours!" He spoke loudly, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, My lord!"  
  
Delilah quickly ran into her tiny apartment, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the steps, watching her mother speaking with Lord Sesshoumaru. Everyone knew that the queen over in England gave him the lands that her family lived on. As a matter of fact, after the Lords accident, she gave him nearly half of the country. Lord Sesshoumaru was a powerful man, no one disobeyed him, or they where struck down where they stood. Rumor had it, that Lord Sesshoumaru was not human. No one, however, dared to question the lethal lord.  
  
"Kagome! Come here!"  
  
Her mothers voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw her mother standing at the foot of the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. Sighing again, Kagome got up and quickly stood next to her mother.  
  
"Kagome, I have an important thing to ask of you. I want you to go talk to Lord Sesshoumaru. He is considering letting you work for him so that we will not have to pay the money we owe him." She said practically jumping with glee.  
  
Kagome knew how important this was, and decided not to argue.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Kagome followed her mother out to the porch, to stand next to Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"This is my daughter, Kagome, My lord."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome stated and bowed respectfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed the girl and looked her over. She had long raven black hair to her back, deep blue gray eyes, and thin pale pink lips. Her hair was neat and shining. Her light blue clothing snugly hugged her thin body. Her feet concealed in a pair of black slippers, much like the ones her mother wore. Then he noticed the strange power rolling off her in waves. Yet this power was not evil.  
  
'She has Miko power. Interesting.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Human girl, you will report to my home at dawn. If your late, I will make arrangements to have you both out of this house immediately." He told her and whirled around to his carriage.  
  
'Tomorrow we will see if she has the strength I believe she does. The power she holds is too strong for an ordinary human girl.'  
  
Sesshoumaru climbed into his dark carriage and felt the jerk as it began to carry him towards his home. The human girl intrigued him greatly. How was it possible that a human could possess the power of a Miko. The Miko kind was thought to be rid from this world centuries in the past. He had lived it. He knew there should be no Miko power left. Yet this girl, she has the power within her.  
  
"I will have to test her abilities."  
  
His mind was made up. His carriage jerked to a halt in front of a large three story stone manor. Footmen and servants instantly shuffled outside to wait upon their lord. Sesshoumaru walked past them all and into the manor.  
  
"Prepare my bath and bed." He bellowed.  
  
Servants immediately rushed to do his bidding. Within minutes, he had bathed and was in bed. Although, not asleep, for this Demon Lord of the West, did not need sleep. 


	2. Kagome Arrives

Kagome woke extra early that morning. The sun hadn't yet risen and no birds sang to welcome the new day. Kagome quickly bathed then changed into her black maid's attire.She decided that it was best not to over dress for her job at the creepy Lord's manor. When she was finished dressing, she went to the kitchen to find her mother already making her breakfast. 

"Good morning Kagome!" Came her mother's cheery voice. 

"Morning Mom. What are you making?" 

"Oatmeal, Bread with grape jam and warm milk. I know it's not much, but you'll need something to keep you warm on your way to Lord Sesshoumaru's." 

Kagome nodded and sat at the table. 

"Should I take the horse or maybe walk?" Kagome asked shakily. 

"Take the horse dear. I won't be going anywhere. Your brother, grandfather and I will be here doing chores or fixing something or another. Don't worry Kagome, you'll do fine." Kagome's mother said, sensing the nervousness radiating off her daughter. 

Kagome only nodded as her mother sat a bowl of brown sticky oatmeal in front of her. She quietly picked up the spoon and began eating her meal. 

"Good Morning Higurashi's." Came a rough voice. 

"Morning Grandfather." Kagome said without even looking back. 

Her brother followed behind her grandfather and sank into the chair next to her. 

"Morning Souta. You going to school today?" 

Souta shrugged. 

"Maybe. I might stay and help mom today." 

Normally, for a person in the Higurashi house to skip school they had to be near death. But since everyone was a jumble of nerves thanks to the creepy Lord's personal visit last night, it was being allowed. 

"I wish I could stay home. But no I have to go serve Lord Creeps-Me-Out!" 

"Kagome Higurashi! Do not speak of him in such manners. He would have you killed on spot for such language against him! He is showing us a great courtesy by allowing you to work for him like this." her mother said in her 'mother tone'.

Kagome visibly swallowed and turned back to her bowl which was now empty. Getting up she handed her bowl to her mother. 

"I'm sorry mother. I just don't like the guy. He's creepy" She said throwing her hands in the air. 

"Yes well, just remember your place in his household. I don't want anything to happen to you because you couldn't hold your tongue." Her mother said sternly. 

"I promise mother. I will. I'd better get going." 

"Have a good day Kagome. I'll see you later!" Delilah shouted happily after her daughter. 

Kagome walked to the door and grabbed her coat off the hook. Slinging it over her shoulder, she stepped into the brisk cold morning air. Walking towards the stable, she shoved her arms into the sleeves of her jacket, cursing herself for not putting it on before leaving the house. She pulled open the large doors to the stable and stepped in. 

"MIROKU!!" she yelled as loud as she could. 

Seconds passed and no one answered. She frowned slightly and walked to the tack room just to her right. There, sprawled out on a thin sleeping bag was the boy she was looking for. Quietly she walked up to him and kneeled next to him. He wore a loose purple shirt and heavy dark blue pants. His hair was tied back with a few stray strands poking out here and there. His ears where adorned with three earrings in the left ear and two in the right. His mouth was wide open and his tongue hanging from the corner of his lips. 

Kagome snickered and shoved him over. Instantly he sat up and banged his head on a large pail hanging from a hook overhead. 

"Lady Kagome?! What brings you hear at this time of morning?" Miroku said, trying to gather his bearings. 

"I have to go to Lord Cre-Eh, Sesshoumaru's today." 

"Oh? What for?" 

Kagome sighed. 

"He came here last night and said if we didn't pay what we owed, we where out on our butts." 

Miroku got up and dusted his clothes off. 

"Do not worry Lady Kagome. You know that if you get kicked out, I'm going with you." 

"Well aren't you just the most loyal stable boy ever!" She said grinning. 

"Anything for a beauty such as yourself." He said stepping closer. 

Kagome was about to comment when a hand connected with her bottom. Before poor Miroku could blink, she turned blood red and hit over the head with the same pail he'd hit his head on before. 

"I almost forgot how much of a pervert you where! Get the horse ready for me will you?!" She said dropping the pail near a swirly eyed Miroku. 

"As you wish Lady Kagome. He'll be ready in a moment." he said slowly getting up and rubbing his head. 

Kagome watched as he pulled a bridle and saddle from the corner in the tack room and went over to the horses stall. He went inside and laid a blanket over the horses back and set the saddle on top of it. Quickly strapping all the belts and clips, he moved to the horses head, slipping the bit in it's mouth and pulled the rest of the bridle over his head, strapping the leather belts and clips. 

"He's ready for his Majesty, Lady Kagome!" Miroku smiled. 

"Thank you Miroku. You can probably go back to sleep now. Mother won't be out here for a while yet." 

"Nah that's okay. I have to clean out this stall and re-arrange some things." He said handing her the reigns. 

Kagome pulled the horse over to a stepping block and quickly jumped on. She never did like horses much. 

"What's this horses name Miroku?" 

"I don't know. We never named him, remember?" 

Kagome sighed. What an awful way to live. Nameless. 

"Hmm. How about we call you Inuyasha?" She whispered to the horse. 

"Where did you come up with THAT kind of name Lady Kagome?" 

"Eh? No idea. Sounds kind of familiar though." 

Miroku nodded and turned back to the stall. 

"I'd better be on my way, don't want to be late." 

She said a quick goodbye to Miroku and left the stable. Turning the horse south she saw that the sun still had not risen. Good on her part. 

"Let's hurry up now Inuyasha. I don't want to be late on my first day!" She told the horse cheerfully. 

The horse tossed his head and began to gallop towards town, where hardly anyone was out. Kagome passed through the town quickly and quietly. Galloping over a hill, the Manor of the cold hearted Lord appeared slowly. Only the top and first, then as she approached further, the rest came into view. She had never really looked at the manor before. It was beautiful. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. Finally, she stopped Inuyasha in front of the large double doors leading into the manor. A footman came and held the reigns as she dropped off the horse. 

"Are you expected Milady?" He said quietly. 

"Yes Sir. I'm Kagome from the Higurashi Farm house." 

"Ah. I see. Milord is awaiting you in the main library. The woman, Sango, will see you to him" he said walking off with her horse. 

Kagome walked up the large stone steps that lead to the thick metal doors above them. She reached the doors and knocked lightly. A girl the same age as Kagome, opened the door and let her inside. 

"Are you Sango?" Kagome asked shyly. 

"Yes. I'm Sango. I assume your Kagome?" Sango asked. 

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru told me to come this morning to start working off the debts that my family owes him." 

"Ah. Understood. Lord Sesshoumaru is in the Library. He wishes to see you there. Follow me." 

Kagome nodded and followed her down a short hall. When they came upon a set of Mahogany door, Sango stepped back and allowed Kagome to pass. 

"He's in there somewhere. Just wait by the table." Sango said closing the doors once Kagome stepped in. 

Kagome looked around the vast library and saw no one around. There was a table towards the back of the room with a book laying open on it. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked slowly to the table and picked up the book. Unaware of the golden eyes that followed her every move. 

Kagome read a few lines of the book and was instantly captivated by what she read. The few lines where written in an older style hand writing. The lined spoke of a Miko and a Hanyou. The Miko fell in love with an Inu Hanyou and promised him a scared jewel that would turn him into a human so that they could be together. The pair was tricked by another Hanyou named Naraku. Ultimately the two killed each other. 

'Such a sad story.' She thought to herself. 

'It's not such a sad story if you think about it' A voice inside her head made her jump. 

Kagome slammed the book back on the table and stood from the chair that she had unconsciously sat in while reading. 

'What was that? I think I'm losing it. Great that's all I need!' Kagome thought, mentally slapping herself. 

"Your mental condition is sufficient, Human Girl." 

Kagome spun around and nearly stumbled backwards as she came face to face with 'Lord Creepy' himself. Sesshoumaru became amused as she straightened her clothes and began to bow. 

"Good Morning My Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said cheerfully. 

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in amusement. 

"Human girl. I wish know. What are your abilities?" 

"Um, Well, I can cook, clean, do laundry, anything you wish Milord." Kagome mumbled. 

"That is not what I meant Wench!" he spoke sternly. 

Kagome frowned and looked him in the eye. 

"Then what exactly did you mean My Lord." She said tensely. 

Sesshoumaru moved to the table and picked up the book that now lay closed on it. 

"I wish to know about your Miko abilities. Tell me now!" he commanded. 

"My W-What?" Kagome stuttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there's Chapter 2. What do you think? I don't know much about Horses and all the accessories they require, so if I screwed that up, please overlook it for now. Review for me okay. I need your opinions and encouragement to keep going with this. ^_^ 

Ja

~Angel~ 


	3. Miko Abilities

"What do you mean 'Miko abilities'?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. You will tell me now." He said demandingly.  
  
'What do I say? I don't know what he's talking about.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I don't have Miko abilities. I don't know what to tell you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
'I can sense the power coming off her. How can she claim that she has no power? What she says cannot be accurate.' His thought clearly to himself.  
  
"Come with me Human Girl."  
  
Kagome began to follow him but then stopped after she had taken no more then two steps.  
  
"Wench. I ordered you to follow me. Do so."  
  
"Look. I know you probably don't like me. But will it kill you to call me by my name? It's Kagome you know, and I'm sure you do. So please, from now on, don't call me Wench or Human girl or whatever other names you have. Only Kagome." She whispered to him.  
  
Suddenly Kagome found herself suspended in the air, thanks to a little help from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You presume to tell me what to do in my own home, human wench?"  
  
"N-no My Lord. I was merely asking you to call me by my name." Kagome struggled to speak.  
  
"I will call you as I wish until I choose otherwise. Never be tempted to correct me again or you will die. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Creepy bellowed.  
  
Kagome flinched as he tossed her into the chair behind her.  
  
"You will come with me and you will not speak unless told to do so." He said walking out of the room.  
  
Kagome sighed and broke out into a run to catch up to him.  
  
'How dare that Human Bitch try to give me orders. She will be worked twice as hard for her foul mouth.' He thought, looking out the corner of his eye seeing Kagome jogging to keep up with him.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Jaken!" He shouted as he continued up the hall.  
  
A short man, the size of her brother, came running out of a nearby room and almost collided with the creepy lord.  
  
"Yes Master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said bowing to the ground.  
  
"Jaken. You will take this wench to the spare room in the Northern wing. She will be here until I give her leave. Take the wench to the room and give her appropriate clothing." Sesshoumaru said eyeing her.  
  
Kagome looked down. She noticed nothing wrong with her attire. She had on a simple black dress that reached to her ankles. Her hair was put up in a tight pony tail. She was dressed as normal maid or servant would dress.  
  
"Wench, you will follow him and obey his every order. After you change, Jaken will lead you to where you go next." Sesshoumaru said then left the hall, with her staring dumbly after him.  
  
"Let's go wench. Master Sesshoumaru has given us orders to follow!" said the stump of a Jaken.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Use it!" She said and bopped him on the back of the head.  
  
She enjoyed watching him fall over and hit his nose on the hard stone floor of the hall.  
  
"Stupid human!" Jaken said as he got up and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and followed the short man, deciding immediately that he was going to be the most annoying person here.  
  
Jaken lead Kagome through one long hall after another. It was going to be hard to find her way back should she get lost, and there was no doubt that she would eventually. Finally they came to a small room. Jaken opened the door and went inside.  
  
There was a bed with a large metal chest and the end of it and a table over by a window on the left side. On the right, there was a dark brown dresser with golden pulls, and another door, which probably led to a bathing chamber.  
  
"The clothes that Lord Sesshoumaru would have you wear are in the bottom of that dresser. Change then meet me in the hall when your done." Jaken said scowling.  
  
Kagome watched him leave and shut the door, then pulled open the bottom dresser drawer. It was filled with pants and shirts, all being either black or brown. Picking out a pair of the black pants and a shirt, she closed the drawer and laid them on the bed. She slipped off the shoes on her feet and began to unbutton her dress. After her dress fell to the floor with a lazy plop, she picked up the pants and slid them easily over her hips.  
  
She tied the soft thin string to hold them up and turned to the shirt. It was going to be at least twice her size. Kagome lifted it and slid it carefully over her head. Pulling the hem down, she found a hidden string inside the shirt and pulled on it. The shirt pulled tight and fit snuggly to her body. Slipping her shoes back on, she picked up her old dress and set it on the bed.  
  
Opening the door to the room, Kagome saw Jaken sitting on a chair next to her door.  
  
"Come this way Wench." He spoke loudly.  
  
Kagome grumbled.  
  
'I should kick him. I want too so bad. But if I do, then I might upset Lord Creeps-Me-Out.' She thought.  
  
She settled for scowling at his back and kicking the air behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Girl was taking too long. Sesshoumaru was not happy.  
  
'Where is that Wench? It should not take so long to change a set of clothing!'  
  
He was just about to walk out the room when the idiot and the girl walked in.  
  
"What took you so long Human Wench?!"  
  
Kagome trembled at his voice.  
  
"I changed like you ordered me too and followed Jaken here. As you wished My Lord." Kagome said bowing.  
  
He watched the girl bow and with a flick of his wrist, dismissed Jaken. The short stumbling idiot left without a word.  
  
"Next time I wish to meet you, you will move as if your life depended on it. Because it does." He said with a cold glare.  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up. Sesshoumaru moved to a nearby table and picked up a sword. He turned towards the girl and held the sword up in front of her.  
  
"We are going to practice. You say that you do not posses Miko abilities, but I know you do. Your aura is strong and pure, as is your heart. Therefore, the power that radiates from your being, proves to me that you are a Miko. Even if you have not had training. We will start now. I will attack you, defend yourself."  
  
Before the words where out, he charged directly at Kagome. She screamed as she threw her hands up, expecting to be sliced in half. But the blow never came.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as his sword collided with a light pink bubble that surrounded the girl.  
  
'And she said she did not have Miko abilities. This could prove to be interesting.' He thought smirking.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was just standing there, looking at her. He raised the sword again and all her fear multiplied. She watched him slam his sword toward her, only to have some type of shield block it. The girl could only stare in amazement as he held the sword against the barrier and light pink surrounded the blade.  
  
"What is that?" she asked him, still behind the pink bubble.  
  
"That, is part of your Miko abilities, which you said that you did not posses." He said turning his back to her.  
  
"But. . . I don't have. . . I'm not a Miko. What the heck is a Miko anyway?"  
  
'The Wench is truly ignorant.' He sighed.  
  
"A Miko, is a Priestess. She protects people and something things from the ones that would cause harm. A Priestess' soul is pure, without evil, as is her heart. You are a Priestess. Perhaps one of your ancestors was a full blooded Miko, and passed down her traits to you. For none in your household hold the power that you do."  
  
Kagome gaped up at him. A Miko. Unimaginable.  
  
"Close your eyes and rid yourself of your fear. Keeping that barrier up will drain your energy." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Nodding slightly, Kagome closed her eyes and pictured her family. Peace instantly filled her entire being.  
  
'She did that quicker then I thought she would.' Sesshoumaru once again turned his back to her.  
  
Placing the sword that now had burn marks on it, back on the table, he reached over and picked up a simple bow and a few arrows.  
  
"Now Kagome. Do you know how to use these?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good. Take them. We will practice with these now."  
  
She took the bow and quiver of arrows from his outstretched hand. She pulled the leather strap over her shoulder and pulled an arrow from the quiver.  
  
"I want you to target that bird out the window, and then hit your mark."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked out the window to her right. She looked and at first, could see no bird. Then she gasped, there was a bird, flying nearly over the middle of the forest a good several hundred yards away.  
  
"That's too far! I can't hit that!" she cried.  
  
"I did not ask to hear you whine. Now SHOOT!" he bellowed.  
  
Kagome gulped and notched her arrow in the bow.  
  
'I can do it. I can do it.' She chanted in her head.  
  
She closed her eyes and saw the bird circling over the forest in her mind. Opening her eyes again, she pulled back the string of the bow and fired. The arrow flew away from her with a loud 'Thwap'.  
  
They both stood in the window watching as the arrow flew over the forest treetops and towards the bird. As the arrow flew, the aura around it grew brighter and brighter. More pink with every inch of ground it covered. Soon it was encased in a dark pink ball. The next instant, the arrow was next to the bird. Before it could breath it's last breath, the arrow struck the bird in the back and it dissolved immediately.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
"We will train you more on this tomorrow. Your energy is depleted." He said turning away from the window.  
  
"Tomorrow the real test begins." He said under his breath.  
  
Kagome weakly followed him out of the room.  
  
'Guess he was right after all.' She thought.  
  
The she proceeded to faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 complete. I'd like to Thank all of those who reviewed my last two chapters. I didn't expect people to enjoy it so much. A special thanks to Megan who pointed out the mistakes I made with the Horse 'accessories'. I don't know chopped liver about horses, so thanks Megan.  
  
Gopher commented on Kagome's horse being Named Inuyasha. I just couldn't resist. But don't worry. The real Hanyou Inuyasha will show up in here sometime. Maybe in the next Chapter, I dunno. But I'm sure it's going to be real humorous when he does show up. So. Now that you've read my latest chapter, Review, for it is my inspiration.  
  
Ja  
  
~Angel~ 


	4. Waking Up

There was a voice. It was calling to her. She could see no one, but the voice kept calling her.  
  
"Kagome, open your eyes." The voice continued.  
  
Kagome groaned and tried to blink her eyes, but her lids where heavy and they never moved.  
  
The voice called out again, telling her to wake up. It was a sweet voice, young and strong. It was also inspiring.  
  
"Kagome. Come on. Wake up!" The voice said louder.  
  
Kagome rolled over to her side and flopped her arm over her face. The voice laughed, obviously amused. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blinked. The sun was already high in the sky, indicating the late hour of the day. Kagome sat up abruptly and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
Kagome's thoughts went immediately to her mother and how worried her family would be.  
  
"You okay Milady ?"  
  
Kagome look to her right, at a girl sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looked the same age as she, seventeen. The girl had jet black hair, much like her own, except the other girls eyes where a rich brown, while Kagome's where a deep blue gray.  
  
"Uh, I'm not a lady. I'm a servant here. But I'm okay."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru commanded us servants to call you by the Title of a Lady. Whatever you two did in the battle room the other day must have left a mighty impression."  
  
'The other day? How long have I been here?'  
  
"How long has it been since I fainted?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm. Well, two days. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome's spine stiffened. Her mother was going to be Furious.  
  
"My mother is going to kill me when I get home."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to your home the same night he brought you up here. Your mother knows why your still here. So don't worry."  
  
Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru had touched her. . .no. . .carried her! Then he gave the servants to call her a 'Lady'. What had she done to cause such respect?  
  
"That stable boy of yours is most annoying. I had to pound him twice!"  
  
"Eh Heh, Miroku is like that. But to heart he is a very gentle and loving person."  
  
The girl's face widened.  
  
"How gentle and loving do you mean? Is he yours?"  
  
Kagome's face reddened as she put her hands up in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Gods no! He's a good friend but that's it."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Your names Sango right?" Kagome said, finally recognizing the girl from when she first arrived.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm glad you remembered." Sango said smiling.  
  
Not knowing what else to talk about, Kagome decided to bring up the creepy lord.  
  
"How long have you known Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow before speaking.  
  
"My whole life of course. Would you like to know the story of how I came here?"  
  
Kagome nodded eagerly and sat up cross-legged in the bed.  
  
"Well. My mother and father came here just after I was born. Lord Sesshoumaru summoned my parents because they had these special talents. They where called 'Demon Exterminators'. My parents where professional killers."  
  
Kagome watched emotions play across the young girls face. Then she continued her story.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru told them he'd had a problem with a demon in the forest. So he sent my parents, and coincidentally, my older brother to kill it. I know you've never heard of real demons but they do exist."  
  
Kagome's face was one of shock.  
  
"Demons actually exist? I thought they where legends made up to scare children. It's impossible for them to be real!" Kagome said exasperated.  
  
"But they do exist. If you don't believe me, just look at the lord of this manor. Simply look at the markings on his face. The Crescent moon and the magenta stripes. They're both signs of Demonic heritage."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
'Surely what she says is a lie! Sesshoumaru is not a Demon. . .he can't be! The stripes, the moon, its all only some sort of rouge or But then, maybe it IS true. It would explain all the creepy feelings I get when I'm around him. But still. . .the idea is so far fetched!' Kagome thought, looking out of the window at the fading sun.  
  
"What else happened to your parents?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"The Lord told my parents that the demon would be in human form, but to find him, they only had to look on his back. For he bore the mark of a spider. My parents left me in the care of an elderly woman here in the household and went to kill the demon. I don't know what happened when my parents left, I never saw them again. Lord Sesshoumaru gratefully let me take on a position here when I was old enough to work."  
  
Pain and sorrow was etched into the girls face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean. . ."  
  
"It's okay Lady Kagome. I should have talked about it long before now. I just never had the courage too."  
  
"I understand. I would be devastated if anything happened to my family."  
  
Kagome crawled out of the bed, just now noticing that she was in a sleeping gown.  
  
"Eh? Where are my Clothes!" Kagome screeched.  
  
Sango laughed and stood up next to Kagome.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru ordered that you be changed into something more comfortable for your rest. You have some clothes in your dresser over there. Go ahead and change and I'll see you when your done." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Sango." Kagome said looking away.  
  
Sango quietly left the room as Kagome moved to the dresser to get her clothes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The girl had proven to him that she was worthy of some measure of respect, however small. This, Lord Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to such standards as to call her by any title in his own home. But he had used her name, in respect. She had not however noticed. It had been two days since he'd been alerted to any changes in her condition. It was obvious that it was going to take months of training before she could use such an amount of energy as she had that day without her collapsing.  
  
Making his way down the Northern wing, he saw the servant girl, daughter of the Exterminator couple standing beside the door, looking at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Exterminator. What new have you on the Wench?" he commanded, amused when the girl jumped nearly out of her skin.  
  
"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sango breathed out, holding her chest, her heart pounding.  
  
"Speak wench!" he commanded again when she failed to answer him the first time.  
  
"Oh yeah. Lady Kagome is awake now Milord."  
  
"Good." He said walking to the door.  
  
Sango paused before speaking again.  
  
"Milord, I wouldn't. . ."  
  
"SILENCE! Do not presume to give me orders Wench!" he reprimanded.  
  
Sango backed away from him her eyes downcast.  
  
"Yes My Lord." She said in a quieted whisper.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once to the girl and she disappeared down towards the Western Wing of the manor. He waited no long and decided to make his entrance now. He turned the door knob and opened the door, without making a sound.  
  
Kagome stood there, her back to him, pulling the pair of thin black pants over her hips, giving the string hanging from the waist a firm tug to tighten it to her size. He stared at her bare back, her hair pulled over one shoulder, and his hand made a sudden twitch, as if he wanted to reach out to her. It was then his stomach chose to growl loudly, the sound deafening in the silence of the room.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!! PERVERT!!!!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could, while both covering herself with one arm and using the other to try and beat the stuffing out of the Creepy Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears screamed in protest at her constant squealing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the ground, which only caused her to squeal more and kick his shins. Growling, he tossed her onto the bed and clamored over her, pinning her effectively with his own body.  
  
She was still squirming and writhing under him. This was causing damaging effects on the great Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stop It Damn IT!" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome's movements stopped almost immediately. Her arms lay pinned above her head, exposing her firm yet soft round breasts, smooth flat stomach, the tops of her narrow hips.  
  
"M-my L-L-ord, please.."  
  
Kagome didn't finished the sentence. She looked away from him, a pretty red blush staining her cheeks. Now, he'd noticed her scent. Though it was still barely noticeable, she was aroused. He smirked his usual defiant smirk, but then quickly draped her shirt over her and scrambled off her.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. He'd turned his back to her, allowing her to quickly slip the shirt over her head and pull the string inside of it to tighten it up. Kagome's skin was flush with embarrassment when he turned back around, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You do realize that you struck me. And I should kill you for it."  
  
Kagome's blanched white. She realized that in the past era, woman where subjective to men. But now, woman where learning to stand up to men. Now, she decided, was time to make her stand.  
  
"I struck you because you walked in without so much as knocking! Then you grabbed me and I thought you where gonna. . .well, do something! You deserved it!" Kagome said defensively.  
  
Now she only hoped that he wouldn't kill her.  
  
"Your awfully brave to try to take a stand against me."  
  
He moved closer to Kagome as she took a step back.  
  
"It's the truth. You can't just walk into a girl's room like that! It's Unproper!"  
  
"That would be 'IM-proper', I suggest studying the English language a little more closely."  
  
Kagome sat down in a huff on the bed. Folding her arms across her chest. She glared at him and he could clearly see her frustration in him.  
  
"Stupid Demon!" she called out, before turning to face the window.  
  
No time register what was happening, Kagome found herself within the grasp of the deadly lord once again. His claws wrapped around her slim throat, nearly crushing her trachea, thus cutting off the flow of oxygen to her brain. Making her dizzy from lack of said oxygen. Little rivulets of blood to leaked out from under his offending claws.  
  
"Little wench! You will watch what you say to me. Weather you are taking a stand for yourself or not, you never, EVER belittle my demon heritage again. Is that understood, BITCH?!" his voice rang in her ears, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Mostly due to his strangling hold on her, but also from understanding. He had told her so much with that little sentence. More to the point. He'd told her that he treasured his demonic heritage, that he would never be ashamed by it. It was something he held of far more value then anything else. That little sentence also confirmed Sango's words. That he truly was a demon.  
  
Seeing surprise in her eyes, he callously tossed her back onto the bed.  
  
"So you really are a demon then?" her voice came weak and pathetic.  
  
'Of course he is. Look at him. And he practically radiates his pride at being one too!' she thought looking in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru only nodded and walked towards the door. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You will follow me. Enough time has been wasted. It's time to begin your training."  
  
He watched her get up and moved behind him. As he opened the door, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe at the blood that spilled from her pale, slender neck he'd held so roughly in his grasp only moments before. He moved down the corridor with slow movements, so that she would be able to keep up. Yet, he could not forget the image of her nearly nude body under his when he'd held her against the bed, or the soft flesh of her neck under his fingertips.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru instantly banished the thoughts and set his mind to the Miko woman behind him. It was going to be a long night. He sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done. Yay. This chapter took me two days to write @_@ Eh, partly because I'd start writing then have something to do. So, what did you think? Someone had asked if this fic was a Sess/Kag. After reading the last chapter, did it answer your question. Just incase. Yes. It IS a Sess/Kag. I love Inu/Kag fics. I just don't seem to write Inuyasha well. Besides Sesshy's cuter ^_^  
  
So go and review now.  
  
Arigatou,  
  
~Angel~ 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Accident

**WHAM**  
  
**POW**  
  
**CRACK**  
  
Sango sighed. It was well past dark and it sounded like a war zone in there. Both Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome had locked themselves inside, told no one to disturb them, and immediately set to battle. That had been four hours ago. Sango wished she could observe the Lady Kagome to see if the rumors where true. Was she really a Miko? Did she have purifying powers? Sighing again, Sango walked to her quarters and flopped on the bed, ready to fall asleep. Only she would have fallen asleep if not for the battle going on in the next hall.  
  
****CRASH****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome fought the burning sensation in her side and ran towards Lord Sesshoumaru again. She had no doubts that he was going easy on her. Him being a full demon, he could have taken her out a long time ago, yet he didn't. He was toying with her and it made her angry to no end. Lifting her bow and arrows again, she fired well past her hundredth arrow towards the lethal lord.  
  
As he spun around to dodge the arrow coming toward, he failed to notice Kagome fire a second arrow almost immediately and with impeccable speed. The first arrow implanted itself in the wall behind him, the second however, impaled itself in the very edge of his rib cage. The purifying powers melting away the shirt, and skin, drawing first blood.  
  
Kagome Gasped. She'd hit him. She'd done it. After all this time, she managed to hit him. She didn't celebrate long however. Sesshoumaru's cold and emotionless eyes where filled with pain. She looked at him closely and noticed that blood was dripping on the floor where he stood, the arrow's pink aura shining brightly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome moved to stand next to him, but a growl stopped her. Sesshoumaru ripped off the shirt and tossed it to the floor. The girl nearly collapsed in horror when she saw his side. All the skin and meat had begun to dissolve away under the power of the arrow. Moving quickly, she was by his side in an instant. A low warning growl resonated through the battle hall.  
  
"I'm going to try to pull it out. Maybe it will stop the process." Kagome said hopefully.  
  
She look into his eyes, startled to see that they where red and the stripes on his cheeks where become jagged and long. She timidly reached up and kept her eyes on his as her hand grazed the arrow, causing it to pulse with power. Sesshoumaru growled and took her wrist in his hand. Taking a chance, Kagome quickly used her other hand to rip the arrow from his side. She nearly squealed as a small amount of his blood splattered her face.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru dropped to the floor. Letting out an exasperated cry, Kagome dropped down next to him. Not knowing what to do, she screamed.  
  
"Lady Kagome?!" Sango burst through the door carrying a large boomerang, many servants rushing in seconds after her.  
  
"He needs help. I-it was the arrow! I swear I meant for none of this to happen!" Kagome cried, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Let get him to his room and see what we can do to help, yeah?" Sango whispered quietly.  
  
Many servants came and picked him up carefully, not touching where the arrow had been. They quickly carried the lifeless body to their master's room.  
  
Sango left the room and came back a short few minutes later with an old woman by her side. The woman bent over the Lord and looked over the wound. Upon further inspection, she could see the skin, which was still clearly melting away.  
  
"Kagome. Come, look here." The old woman spoke in soft tones.  
  
Kagome stepped next to her and looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. Following the woman pointed finger, Kagome looked down at his side. It seemed his wound was spreading!  
  
"How is that possible?" Kagome asked weakly.  
  
"This is the power of the purity arrow. He will not live long with his body melting away to nothing."  
  
Kagome stifled a cry.  
  
"What can I do? There's got to be a way to help him!" Kagome said, obviously upset.  
  
"Kaede, what can be done? Surely you must know of something." Sango asked apprehensively.  
  
"I don't know what we can do. There is no known remedy for this." The old woman replied.  
  
Kagome stared at Lord Sesshoumaru in horror. Then she remembered. The book. The book about the Miko and her Hanyou. Running out of the room, she found her way to the library, which thankfully wasn't far. Bursting through the door, she ran to the table and say the book still laying face down, exactly where she left it.  
  
Picking up the book she skimmed over the pages. Quickly trying to learn all she could. Finally, she reached a section that the Miko called Kikyo wrote about creating and canceling out spells. Luckily, Kagome found the spell for canceling out the power of a purity arrow. That would stop the spreading of Sesshoumaru's wound. Kagome sighed. Looking on the next page, she found a small, short spell that would help him heal faster. Taking the book, Kagome ran back to the room.  
  
"I've got it!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Ignoring them, Kagome moved to Sesshoumaru's bedside. The skin and muscle on his chest was starting to slowly disappear, leaving nothing but bone in it's wake. Kagome cringed and re-opened the book to the spells that she needed. Everyone watched in awe as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed the book in her lap. Then she began to chant the spell that was written in the book to cancel out the arrows power.  
  
She repeated the spell three times to make sure it would work. After a few minutes, the wound finally stopped spreading. Leaving a gaping hold in Sesshoumaru's body. Deciding quickly to ignore it, Kagome turned the page and began to chant the healing spell. After reciting it six times, nothing happened.  
  
"This isn't working! Why won't it work?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Try putting your hands near his wound. It may work then." Kaede said lightly.  
  
Kagome nodded and put on hand on his chest, near the very edge of his wound, the other sitting the book on the bed beside him. Moving her other hand over the wound, she once again started reciting the words. Kagome gasped in surprise when her hands began to warm, then glow pink. The more she recited the words, the darker pink her hands got. She could see the wound visibly regenerating the skin.  
  
She watched in awe as muscle tissue grew on the bones, then skin tissue grew and melded it self to his body, leaving no scars. Feeling drained of energy, Kagome stopped chanting the spell. The wound was no more then halfway closed, and it was continuing on it's own, to heal itself.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you can go to bed if you like. We'll let you know when he awakes."  
  
Kagome nodded, to tired to speak. Grabbing the book, she left the room. Making her way to her own room, she thumbed through the pages. Stopping outside her door, she stared at the book in shock. The pages where both spells had been, where now empty. White and clean. Kagome sighed, closed the book with a soft 'clap' and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lord's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Why did he feel so energetic?!  
  
Sango watched him sit up and decided she'd better say something.  
  
"My Lord. I'm glad to see that you have awoken. I'll have your breakfast brought in Milord." Sango said and left the room.  
  
The lord stood and grabbed a pair pants from him drawer and put them on. He was reaching for his shirt drawer when his door opened. Kagome walked through it with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"Ah. . .forgive me for intruding Lord Sesshoumaru. I should have knocked." Kagome said a little startled at his state of undress.  
  
Sesshoumaru only nodded and turned his back to her. Pulling a shirt from his dresser, he quickly slipped it over his head. Kagome sat the tray of food on the small table beside his bed. She never got the chance to look at his room. It was rather simple for a Demon Lord. Aside from his ruffled bed, there w as the dresser and a connecting door that lead to private baths. There was also a window across from the door, but it was small. Kagome looked at the man walking past her toward the bed and noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru had not uttered one word to her.  
  
"Are you okay, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, moving to stand beside him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and glared at her. Gulping, she took a step back.  
  
"Have I done something to offend you Milord?"  
  
"How did you hit me with your puny arrow? I have fought many demons, human and a very bothersome Hanyou, and none have managed to nearly destroy me as you did. What is most unacceptable is that you're a pathetic human! I left myself be nearly killed because of a human. I'm becoming weak." The lord said and sat on his bed.  
  
Kagome stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She had hurt him with her arrow, though it had been on accident.  
  
"Milord, I never meant to cause you any harm. I was just doing as you had instructed me. After you lost consciousness, I helped you too. I used that book, from the library to cancel out the effect of the arrow and help heal you. Your whole chest and side was almost completely melted away."  
  
Kagome began to sob. Sesshoumaru remembered next to nothing. He did however remember the look in her eyes as she approached him, immediately following the accident. He watched her sniffle and turn to leave.  
  
"I did not give you permission to go."  
  
"Yes My lord."  
  
Kagome turned back to him and folded her fingers together in front of her, waiting for the order.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru, did not need your help yesterday. However, because of your efforts, you may have the day off. Do not leave the grounds, you are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said with his monotone voice.  
  
Kagome glanced at him happily and left the room. Maybe now she could go groom and ride Inuyasha. He would probably be starving for attention anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew. This one was SO hard to write. I think it even came out shorter then the rest of the chapters so far. Inuyasha(the Hanyou) is going to be introduced in the next chapter. I can't wait to get that part up.  
  
Someone asked about Shippou and Rin being in this fic. I think, if it's okay with all my BEAUTIFUL reviewers, that I'm going to leave them out of this one. Sorry for those wanted them to appear. Maybe in the next ficcy, ne?  
  
Kikyo will be in here somewhere. I might even let her have Inuyasha. Naraku will be in here too. He's gonna be evil, as usual. You'll see what I mean in a later chapter.  
  
As for 'Fluffy-Sama' and Kagome. There will be lots of mushy moments and love soon. Right now, I don't want to rush their developing relationship ^_^  
  
Also, before I close this off, I want to thank each and every last of my reviewers. I'm glad that everyone enjoy's my Fiction. It makes me feel special. Oh and sorry if this chappie seemed a lil bit weird. It happens sometimes. So now, review for me okay. I need your inspiration.  
  
Ja!  
  
*~Angel~* (/{^_^}\) 


	6. Inuyasha UnSealed

***A/N***  
  
Hey everyone. I'm awfully sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I couldn't seem to concentrate enough between Christmas Eve and Day. So I decided to wait until it had calmed down enough to start writing. But alas, I have written Chapter 6. Please enjoy and Review. (/{^_^}\)  
  
****End A/N***  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she walked out to the stables behind the manor. After she'd left Lord Sesshoumaru, she quickly explained to Sango what happened and ate a quick breakfast. Now she was making her way towards the stable, determined to ride Inuyasha.  
  
Opening the door, she found it to be at least three times her stable at home. She sighed again and looked through each stall, looking for her horse.  
  
"Excuse me miss? You're not supposed to be in here." Came a smooth voice.  
  
She turned and saw a boy with long black hair standing in the doorjamb of the Tack room. He had on a simple brown and gray outfit, but he looked handsome none the less.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru gave me the day off and I wish to ride my horse." She told him calmly.  
  
"Which one is yours?"  
  
"That one." She said pointing to the stall next to him.  
  
"Ah, okay. Would you like me to prepare him then?" he asked politely.  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to walk over to the one of the small windows. She looked out and began to plan where she would ride, and where she would not. Seeing a path that led into the forest, Kagome decided to ask the man about it.  
  
"Where does that path lead that goes into the forest?" she called over her shoulder.  
  
She heard some clanking of materials, then his response.  
  
"I have never followed it before, but I know it goes deep into the forest. I wouldn't want to be getting lost in there. It looks creepy."  
  
Kagome turned to him as he approached her, Inuyasha following, led on the reigns.  
  
Pulling him over to the mounting block, she quickly got on his back and shot out the door. She sighed as she let the horse run in small circles and first, then ran towards the path of the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga watched the girl ride off into the forest. She was a beautiful girl. But working under Lord Sesshoumaru, he probably wouldn't get a chance to claim her as his own before something happened to her. That's the way it normally is with women around here. One comes to work here; she becomes someone else's concubine. But this time, she isn't getting taken from him. She was his. And she didn't even know it yet. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horse trotted along at gallop and shook his head from time to time, glad to finally be able to run again. Kagome grinned as she let the horse have the reigns, allowing to move much faster. The wind slapped her face, blowing her messy strands of hair through the air. The tree line passed by in a blur. Lucky for her, the horse stayed on the path. Closing her eyes, Kagome tilted her head back and let the wind flow over her, calming her. Then she dropped the reigns and spread out her arms. Letting the horse run free and her feel like she was flying. She opened her eyes and watched the sky as it passed above her.  
  
Then, the horse jolted to a trot, the stopped. Causing Kagome to almost lose her balance.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?"  
  
The horse shook his head and whined. She looked around and saw nothing. They where in the middle of a clearing however. Turning the horse around, was when she saw it. Or saw him. There was a boy. He was just sitting here, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey. . .Whatcha doing up there?" Kagome called, trying to be friendly.  
  
She saw the silver hair, and immediately thought of the Lord back at the manor.  
  
'Could they be related? I'm sure someone would have mentioned him if they where.' She thought.  
  
She inched the horse closer, stopping every few seconds to be sure this was no attack.  
  
"Is he sleeping?" She mumbled, getting down from the horse.  
  
She walked up to him, then noticed the arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
"OH NO! I'll help you, hang on!" she called, climbing up the thick roots.  
  
She reached him in record speed and sat on the branch closest to him. Then she noticed the doggie ears.  
  
"Aww Cute! I think I wanna touch em!"  
  
She did. Her fingers circled over the bases of his ears and back again. The she blushed.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have done that." She said giggling.  
  
She reached out to grab the arrow, but was repelled by a barrier. When she tried again, her hand slid through it, causing the same pink type of bubble that she had made for herself when practicing with the Lord. Her fingers wrapped around the arrow, the energy it was giving off crackled in her hand. When she pulled the arrow dissolved in her hand and the boy fell from the tree.  
  
"Ack! Sorry." She yelled climbing down from the tree's roots.  
  
The horse moved over the boy and nuzzled him as Kagome moved to his side.  
  
"How come he didn't wake up?"  
  
She tore off his loose red shirt and his white undershirt, surprised when there was no wound for her to try to heal. She gasped and looked up into face, meeting a pair of golden eyes. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away, to speak. Then he did.  
  
"K- Kikyo!"  
  
Before she time to register the name, one hand found it way around her neck, the other on her neck.  
  
"Wait a min. . ."  
  
Her words where cut off as he jerked her down and pushed his lips onto hers. She tried smacking his and hitting him, but he wouldn't release her. Kagome twisted and tried to jerk herself free of his grasp. His tongue flicked the corner of her mouth, and his hand left her waist, on to replace it self on her breast. When she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Kagome fought and tried to wrench free, but soon found herself melting under the gentle caresses he was giving her.  
  
Kagome stopped fighting and began to kiss him back. He pulled her closer to him and flipped so that he was straddling her waist. Still kissing her, he started lifting the hem of her skirt, sliding his hand up her thigh. Kagome broke the kiss and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"You jerk! How dare you take such liberties with me!" He screamed in his sensitive ears.  
  
The boy jerked off of her and covered his ears, wincing with momentary pain. Kagome got up and straightened her clothes, dusting them off. Then she turned and walked to her horse.  
  
"KIKYO! Come back here!" he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
She jerked her hand out of his and spun around.  
  
"I am not KIKYO! Who ever she is, she isn't here!" she yelling.  
  
The boy looked at her and took a step back.  
  
"But you. . .you look just like my Kikyo." He whispered sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm not her, I'm Kagome. Can you say KA-Go-ME!"  
  
The boy looked at her grinned.  
  
"Keh, I'm not stupid girl."  
  
The boy looked at her. The fact that she looked so much like Kikyo scared his to no end. What had happened to Kikyo? Was she still alive? That's when his memories came back.  
  
**//Flashback//**  
  
"Kikyo. You will give the jewel to me, or you both will parish."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her you half-breed!"  
  
Then half demon, Naraku, looked at the couple in front of him, ready to give their lives protecting the jewel, he grinned.  
  
"You're ready to die for the Jewel of Four Souls then. Good. Because you are going die. Your first Inuyasha!" Naraku said, shooting a dark gaze a the silver haired boy.  
  
Inuyasha stood his ground as gray black tentacles shot from under the pelt that the demon wore, directly towards him. He dodged them easily, carrying Kikyo with him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Put me down, you can't fight him and carry me at the same time." Kikyo said lightly.  
  
"I know. But if I put you die, you might get hit in the crossfire. I couldn't stand to lose you." Inuyasha whispered, still jumping around the tentacles.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, I love you too." Kikyo said, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Just put me down over there, at the edge of the clearing."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and jumped backwards, setting her down on the forest floor.  
  
"Be safe!" he whispered.  
  
Then he quickly kissed her lips one last time and jumped to fight Naraku.  
  
"Now the time has come Inuyasha. You will parish." The voice of Naraku rang throughout the forest.  
  
Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Naraku. The demon grinned and held up his hand, and arrow forming at the tips of his fingers. Naraku shot more tentacles at Inuyasha while waiting for the dimly lit arrow in his hand to be complete. Inuyasha sliced through the tentacles with ease, getting closer and closer to the evil demon. Before Inuyasha could blink, he felt himself being propelled backwards into a tree. Hearing Kikyo scream, he looked over towards her, his whole chest filled with pain. She stood there, looking at him, screaming his name, yet he couldn't clearly hear her. He looked down to his chest, an arrow protruding out of it. He tried to grasp it, but its power was too strong.  
  
"Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha gasped, he could hardly breathe.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" her cry echoed through the forest, only to fall on deaf ears.  
  
**//End//**  
  
Inuyasha fell gracefully to his knees. The girl, Kagome, stood in the same spot Kikyo had been in when he died. But, if he was dead, how did she bring him back? Where was the arrow?  
  
"Hey. . .are you okay?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"How did you get me down?" he asked wearily.  
  
The girl looked at him and then walked over to her horse.  
  
"I just pulled on the arrow that was in your chest, then it disappeared. That's all there is to it."  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl jump back into the saddle, and move to stand next to him.  
  
"I'm going home now. Come on Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked after her.  
  
'She knows me by name?' he thought getting up to follow her.  
  
The girl rode on, not looking behind her once, so he continued following.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I'm eager to get back to the manor. How about you?" Kagome asked her horse.  
  
The horse shook his head and picked up speed. Inuyasha watched her as he followed. She kept her eyes straight ahead. Before long, they exited the forest, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
'She's with HIM?' his voice said in his head.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the stable that Kagome had entered and once again stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I think you need a rub down Inuyasha, your skin is so hot!" her voice exclaimed.  
  
He looked around and couldn't see her.  
  
"Ah, here it is Inuyasha. Hold still and let me brush you okay. That's feels good hmm?"  
  
A horse somewhere nearby whined as he moved closer.  
  
"Inuyasha, stand still and be quiet."  
  
Her voice was somewhere close. But with all the echoing, he couldn't pin point her.  
  
A few minutes passed and no noise followed.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. I think it's time we stopped now. My back hurts."  
  
A loud groan follows her voice.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the stall behind him. Upon seeing him, she nearly screamed her head off.  
  
"What are you DOING here?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"You told me to Come with you!"  
  
"I never said such a thing!"  
  
"You did too. You said for me to. . ."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
A another voice made the two jump.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped and stepped back from the crazy boy.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have been unsealed. I presume the Miko had something to do with this." Sesshoumaru said knowingly.  
  
"She said she pulled the arrow out of my chest, then it disappeared."  
  
"His name is. . .is. . .ah god." Kagome said faintly.  
  
"That is Inuyasha, my half brother."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat on a stack of hay that was behind her.  
  
"What I don't get is why you told me to come here, then played like you didn't."  
  
Inuyasha stood directly in front of her, giving her the chance to look him over. He wore a simple red pair of pants and shirt, the whole that the arrow had caused, was gone now, leaving no evidence of ever existing.  
  
"I um, wasn't talking to you exactly."  
  
"Then who where you talking to? I'm the only one around here named 'Inuyasha'."  
  
"Heh eh heh, that's not entirely true." Kagome said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Behind Inuyasha, she saw Lord Sesshoumaru's brow raise, an indication that he was surprised at the strange turn of events.  
  
"Will you quick trying to beat around the bush. If not me, then WHO where you talking too." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"It's not who I was talking to, but um, more of a what."  
  
"The only thing or being that was with us was your horse. . ."  
  
Kagome watched as recognition came over his face. He was a quick learner.  
  
"Yeah. I kind of named my Horse, Inuyasha, before I came here. I swear, I didn't even know you existed until I saw you on the tree. The name just popped into my head."  
  
The boy never answered, instead, he dropped to the floor, passed out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Sigh** That didn't come out exactly as I planned it too. I had hoped it would have been funnier. But it wasn't. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I'm REALLY sorry for the long update time. I've had a lot going on since Christmas and all. I hope you understand. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
Ja..  
  
~*Angel*~ 


	7. Some Time Alone

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother in disbelief. He was supposed to have been sealed for eternity. The being that sealed him to the tree was still alive and he was positive that he would make an appearance soon.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to find Kikyo. If she's not alive then I have to know what happened to her after that bastard sealed me to the tree."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

"You might wish to talk to one of the servants. Kaede was around when your sealing took place; she is wise, for a human." Sesshoumaru said stoically.

Inuyasha nodded and flopped roughly into a chair across from Sesshoumaru.

"How come you're being so nice to me 'brother'? When we last spoke, you had a severe hatred of me, which I never understood." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. They were brothers. At least they where supposed to be. Sesshoumaru, however, despised Inuyasha. Ever since he was a small boy, Sesshoumaru never paid him any attention, and as he grew, so did the fights that sparked between them.

"Do not presume that I feel anything other then hate for you. However, I am extending my hospitalities to you for now. Tell me what occurred when the Miko unsealed you." He stated.

"I woke up lying on the forest floor. I talked to her a bit, and then followed her here. Then you found us, and that's it." Inuyasha said quickly.

"If that is the truth, why do you carry her scent?"

Inuyasha blushed and stiffened in the chair.

"I just, Uh, I don't know."

"Did you touch her?" The lord said with a dangerous tone.

"NO!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

Sesshoumaru silently moved before Inuyasha and lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"You lie. Her scent covers you." Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha gripped Sesshoumaru's wrists and tried to pull him off, with no success.

"Let go of me. I mistook her for Kikyo is all. I kissed her. That's it! I didn't know she was yours. Damn!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru tossed the Hanyou back into the chair, and turned to sit back in his own chair.

"Keep away from her. She is of no concern to you." Sesshoumaru said, once again using his stoic voice.

"I think she is. After all, she is my new sister in law. I was wondering why you where acting so strangely around her. Why didn't you tell me you had a mate? Although, I didn't notice a. . ."

"You talk too much!" said a now growling Sesshoumaru.

A knock sounded at the door, thankfully interrupting the brothers' on-coming argument, before it was opened. Kagome came in carrying a silver tray of food and hot tea for the brothers.

"Milord, I was sent to bring this to you." Kagome said, bowing in the general direction of Sesshoumaru.

"You. Girl. You ever heard someone called Kikyo?"

Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha standing directly in front of her with his hands on his hips. He looked, serious. She peered around him to Sesshoumaru, who was staring at the back of his brother in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of anyone by the name of Kikyo." Kagome said regretfully.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you calm yourself before you upset me. If your wench is still alive, then she surely did not remain in the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said, snarling.

Inu-Yasha turned and glared at his brother. The truth, somewhat, sinking into his head.

"She's really not here?"

"She is not. If she where, she would have been here to greet you long ago."

Inuyasha ran out of the room faster then Kagome could blink.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I did not mean to disturb your meeting with Mr. Inuyasha. I will leave now."

Kagome bowed quickly and was nearly out of the door when Sesshoumaru held something out to her.

"Take this with you, human. Read it. Study it. I _will_ test you on the subject. There will be another lesson tomorrow as well."

Kagome nodded at him and took the book he held out for her. Once she was out in the hallway, she sighed. It had been two weeks since she'd been home. She missed her family terribly. Glancing down at the book, she noted that there was no writing on the front of it. Sighing again, she continued on to the northern wing to her room.

'Where is she? She couldn't have died!'

Inuyasha ran around the large mansion, from corridor to corridor, venting his rage. As he rounded the corner, he saw the girl, Kagome, walk into a room. Once she had the door shut, he walked up to the door, listening.

"I want to go home." He heard.

She sounded tired and lonely.

'Is she a hostage?' Inuyasha wondered.

Inside the room, Kagome tossed the book on her bed and changed into her sleeping gown. She missed sleeping in her own bed, waking up grouchy and snapping at her brother, listening to her grandfather tell tall tales of demons and wars that she was thankful never to have been a part of.

"I guess he wasn't just telling stories then." She whispered, thinking about Sesshoumaru and picking up the book.

Laying on the bed and crawling under the covers, she began to read the strange book the creepy lord gave her.

Several hours later, in the thick of night, Kagome had at last finished the book. Not feeling too tired she crawled out of bed and went to the window. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, so brightly in fact, that she could spot Sesshoumaru sitting underneath a tree several yards away. All she could do was stare at his magnificent beauty. He was like a god sitting there, and lord how her breath caught in her chest.

Blushing and shaking it off, she noticed that there was no emotion on his face. It was obvious that he only went out there when no one was around, and that he enjoyed his time alone. Sighing, she turned away from the window and went back to the bed. The book Sesshoumaru had given her was interesting to say the least. It was just like the first book she had read. It had been written by the same person, with the same exact hand style.

The story was still about the Hanyou and Miko, but it must have been from before the other events took place. In this book the Miko recorded a load of things that the hanyou probably wouldn't have wanted her too. Like there was a small section on when Hanyous' lose their power once a month. Her hanyou had lost his on the new moon, or around the first of every month.

"_My hanyou and I where visiting a neighboring village, when something strange happened. He became **human**! I had personally never seen this before, but the transformation was both amazing and scary to watch. My hanyou would not like what I'm about to say, but, I think I need to record this. The change first happened when there was no moon." _

"_When I asked him why he changed that night, he said that it happens to all hanyou occasionally. But as time progressed, I finally figured out that it only happens once a month, and on the same day every month. Amazing…_"

There was also talk of the one named Naraku. She knew that the pair had been tricked by him in the first book she read. But now, she was dying to find out what exactly had happened to the pair. It was all so confusing. How can someone trick two people in love into killing each other? Who where these two people?

Not once in either book, was a name mentioned as to who the hanyou and the miko where. Deciding to quit before she got a headache, she decided to take a quick walk.

Sesshoumaru sat under the large tree in his gardens, still staring up at the dark sky. He had smelled the humans scent on the wind. Why was she awake at this late hour? Why did he constantly feel as if he needed to have her attention focused solely on himself when she was around?

Images came back to him of the night when she had healed him. She had cried for him, she had helped him when no other could or would. Why would she do that? Sesshoumaru stared into the sky so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the foot steps approaching him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? May I sit with you?" the small voice said, coming seemingly from nowhere.

Sesshoumaru's heart froze with momentary fear as he was brought from his thoughts. A snort was all he gave the one behind him for an answer.

"Thank you." Kagome said, sitting next to him.

She stared up at the sky and watched as the stars seemed to twinkle above them.

"Why are you here, human?" Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was still staring into the sky, as if he had never asked the question. She watched in glorious wonder as his long slivery strands twisted and twirled around him in the wind. He was, in that moment, unearthly, to her.

"I finished that book that you gave me. I guess I couldn't sleep when I finished it. It made me think of too much I suppose." She said, still watching him.

"What was the thing that most stood out in your mind once you read the book?" he asked, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"I believe it was the fact that the hanyou turned into a human every month on the new moon. I never knew that demons existed until I came here, but to find that they can change into humans once in a while is a little frightening."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure my lord. I guess I am just not too used to demons and I haven't learned to fully accept their existence yet."

"Hm." Was the only reply she got from him.

She had once again begun staring at the sky, admiring the perfect shining diamonds above her.

"I will not test you on the book of the miko." Sesshoumaru said, getting up.

"Yes my lord." Kagome watched as moved past her.

"Be in the training room at sun rise. We have a lot to cover." He said walking towards the mansion.

"Yes, my lord." She said to herself, since the lord was now gone from her sight.

A/N

OMG. I haven't updated in HOW long? I'm so sorry to all the loyal readers that followed this story! But, I am back and you can expect updates at least every other day. I know this chapter is rather short, 5 pages to be exact, but more will be coming soon. So please review for me ok. Thanks!

Angel

End A/N


	8. A Surprise Or Two

/Chapter 8\\

Sango moved quickly through the halls as she headed towards the training room. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been in there for hours, no doubt tearing the place apart. However, that would all stop as soon as she arrived to give the good news she had. Kagome would be ecstatic about it. She approached the large cherry wood double doors and sighed as she heard a loud clang, boom and then smelled the terrible smell of burnt flesh.

Kagome was getting better with her miko powers. She just hoped that she didn't accidentally purify Lord Sesshoumaru. Knocking on the door, Sango opened it and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned to the floor with a glowing red-hot sword in his hand.

"My lord, Lady Kagome has visitors." Sango announced.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the other human from the corner of his eye. He was glad for the little distraction. The damn miko had nearly purified him with her little barrier. His skin still stung from when he broke through it and managed to tackle her to the ground. This was the miko's second lesson and already she had nearly managed to purify him. First, with her pathetic arrows, and now with that damned barrier. He was just grateful that he had no injuries this time, except the slightly burned skin. She was going to have to learn to control her powers before she did something reckless.

Kagome lay there waiting for Sesshoumaru to let her up as she looked over to Sango. Visitors? Who could that be? Now her excitement was going through the roof. The creepy lord got off of her and placed the now cooling sword on the long table next to the wall as she got up from the floor.

"Who is it Sango?" Kagome found herself asking.

"A Woman, two young men and an old man, my lady." She said bowing her head.

"My family is here! May I please go see them my lord?" Kagome asked, turning to Sesshoumaru.

The lord eyed her before responding.

"You may. But I require you back in this room in one hour."

"Yes my lord!" Kagome said happily.

Kagome ran over to Sango who was currently shuffling out the door waiting on her mistress.

"Oh, Sango. I haven't seen them in two weeks! I hope they're not mad at me."

"I doubt very much that they are my lady." Sango said, practically running behind the blur known as Kagome.

Kagome however had no idea where she was going and had to stop, which resulted in Sango slamming into the back of her.

"Ooch. My lady? What is the matter?" Sango said, peeling herself from the back of the Lady Kagome.

"Eh. I have no clue where I'm going. Heh, heh." Kagome said as Sango sweat dropped.

"But, what about when you went riding that day! Surely you can't have lived here for two weeks and not know the place by now?" Sango said in disbelief.

"I always have someone near me who pulling or pointing me in one direction or another, so I never really look around and notice where I am going. I think the only places I know how to get to are the training room and my room." She said sighing.

"Alright. Pay attention. First we go . ."

Sango's voice trailed as she walked past Kagome and turned down a long stony corridor. Kagome was sure to watch where she was going, but the excitement eventually won over and she stopped paying attention, silently willing the ex-exterminator to move faster. Before long, they approached a hall with just one door, the voices coming out of it made her heart lurch.

"They are through there my lady." Sango said.

"Will you come with me? I would like for you to meet my family."

Sango stood there stupefied before slowly nodding her head. Kagome took this as a great sign and beamed at smile at her new friend before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the large room with her.

"Mama!" Kagome's voice rang out as she entered the doorway.

All conversation stopped and all eyes where on her. Except two, anyway. These eyes where focused on the beauty behind Kagome.

"Kagome!"

Souta launched himself at his sister. She had never been away for so long before and not having his sister around wasn't what he was used too.

"It's okay Souta. Don't worry. I'll be home soon." Kagome said softly, knowing what her brother was thinking.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. How I missed your presence on our lowly farm!" A young male said, while stroking a very sensitive spot on her body.

"Miroku!"

Kagome all but sent him flying as she smacked him on the side of his head.

"I see you haven't changed at all mistress." Miroku said, smiling while rubbing his now sore head.

"You haven't either apparently. Grandfather. How are you? What stories have you been telling lately?"

Her grandfather stood and hugged his granddaughter. It was almost boring at home without her.

"I am fine, but I am more concerned with how that _demon_ is treating you. I know he's a demon, don't try to deny it. Once, a long time ago, there was a demon with a. . ."

Kagome and the other stood, staring in disbelief. The old man actually knew of demons.

"_But then again,"_ Kagome thought, "_it could be just another one of his stories."_

Sighing in remembrance of old times, Kagome finally turned to the one she missed most. Her mother. She had stood there patiently, waiting for everyone else to greet her daughter before she got the chance.

"Kagome. You look a little different, my dear." Her mother said with soft eyes.

Kagome stepped into her mother's now open arms, letting a tear fall.

"I missed you mama. I'm sorry I couldn't come home."

"I know, Lord Sesshoumaru sent Ms. Sango to tell us all about it." She said, holding her daughter close.

Just then, a loud slap echoed through to room.

Kagome turned to find a fuming Sango standing over a now very unconscious Miroku.

"Again Miroku? You must be a glutton for punishment." Souta said.

"I'm sorry Sango. Feel free to beat him up as much as you want." Kagome said laughing.

Sango just turned a bright shade of red and decided to ignore the comment. The stable boy had once again touched her backside and she was furious.

"Come on mama. Let's talk." Kagome said, pulling her mother to a table in the room.

The six of them sat around and talked for nearly three hours before being interrupted by a very steamy Creepy Lord.

"Wench! You where supposed to come back to training where you not?"

"I apologize my lord. It is my fault." Sango quickly said.

Everyone had been enjoying their time catching up and it was just Kagome's luck that she would forget all about going back to the training room.

"No, my Lord. It is my fault. I forgot about coming back." Kagome said, bowing her head to hide her disappointment.

"You will come with me now. Exterminator, you will show the peasants out." He said stoically, while turning away.

"Yes, my lord." Kagome said quietly.

She turned and said quick good-byes to her family and followed Lord Sesshoumaru out of the room.

Once they had arrived back into the training room, Kagome felt the need to tell him her feelings. This probably hadn't been the best idea at the moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why couldn't I just talk to my family for a little longer? You had no right to do that!" Kagome said, now getting angry herself.

"You had a previous engagement and you did not fulfill it. That alone deserves punishment." He replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

He had now moved to the table where the weapons where, and was currently gazing at the swords.

"But I said I was sorry _and_ that it was my fault. I haven't seen them in so long that I had almost forgotten what they looked like."

"There will be no more discussion of this. Take this." Sesshoumaru said, thrusting an old looking sword at her.

Her mind was instantly off the subject of her family. Though, she wouldn't forget to bring it up again later. Walking up to him, she took the old thing and began to study it.

"You are now going to learn to control your powers. You can not use your miko abilities efficiently if you can not control how much power you are using." He said, moving to stand beside her.

His hands grabbed hers, and her breath caught. He was standing behind her, his hair falling around them as he leaned over her to help her hold the sword correctly. She could distinctly smell his scent, and it was unlike anything she had ever smelled before. He smelled like the land that he ruled over, forest and fresh rain. It was the cleanest scent she had ever had the pleasure of smelling.

Kagome was jolted when his hands slid up her arms. Little bolts of electricity flowed into from his fingertips.

"_Since when am I attracted to Lord Creeps me out_!" she wondered.

His hands had stopped at her elbows and where positioning her arms in the proper way. Once done, he released her and moved away. Kagome hadn't moved an inch, but breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I want you to focus on the sword, wench. Try to put just enough power in the sword to make it _glow_, nothing else."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your emotions to control the powers inside you. Command them to aid you. You must not let them lead you, or you will never be a suitable miko."

"Who said I wanted to be a miko anyway?" Kagome said while staring down at the sword.

"That is not important. Now, command your energies to bend to your will and flow into that sword, or I will attack."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and found him wielding a very large sword. One she had never seen before. However, she did notice that his sword was very oddly, glowing.

"Your sword." Was all she could get to pass her lips.

"So you can see the Toukijin's aura then. Good. Make your sword glow like mine. Do it now."

Kagome concentrated on the very tip of the sword, willing it to glow. She began to visualize the tip of the sword glowing. Maybe that would stimulate some kind of action, since she didn't really know how to call on her powers anyway. After a few moments, she felt her hands start to heat, almost exactly as when she had helped to head Sesshoumaru.

Then, they began to glow pink. She could feel all of her energies swirling around inside of her. It was like there was another being living there that she never knew about. Slowly, the pink from her hand flowed down to the sword and it began to glow, a little at first, and then more. The light and aura around the sword grew until it was almost too bright to look at.

"That is efficient miko. Call back your powers."

Kagome heard his voice, but, it was as if something where taking over her. She tried to visualize the swords glow growing dimmer in her mind, but, it failed. Her body felt as if it where burning a slow and painful death.

"Lord Sess-, Lord Sesshoumaru! I can't control it." She cried out.

Sesshoumaru watched as her entire body began to glow with the same color pink that had surrounded the sword. She had released too much of her energy, that was for certain.

"Concentrate. Demand that your energy come back to you. You are the master. Make it obey your will." He said calmly.

His skin started to tingle as the glow became brighter. Little pink sparks where now flying around her body, at the very edge of the glow. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to call back her powers on her own. This is where Toukijin came in. He moved closer to her and nearly grunted as a tendril of her energy lashed out to hit him. It wasn't enough, however, to hurt him.

He moved closer still and observed that her eyes, once a deep dark brown, had now turned completely pink. She was too powerful for own good. It could take years for her to completely control all her power. With a steely determination, Sesshoumaru brought the Toukijin down onto her sword.

All of a sudden, Kagome's head was filled with visions of the past. Of the monster Goshinki that had bitten the Tetsusaiga in half. She relived the whole experience over again in her mind. However this time, there was a change. Someone else was there, and this someone was certainly not there before.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you in my head too?" she said in her mind.

He said nothing as he walked up to the now slain monster, Goshinki. She watched him as he picked up the head and began to walk away with it.

"That's right. You used his teeth to forge Toukijin."

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. It was as if he could really see her. She looked over him and her breath caught as she remembered why he had wanted the powerful sword in the first place. Not only had Inuyasha taken the sword that he wanted, but he had used it too cut off his left arm. No wonder Sesshoumaru was so angry with his brother.

"Miko, focus! Bring your power back into yourself." She heard him say.

"I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to you Sesshoumaru. I wish there where a way to fix it." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly all the images in her head disappeared and her vision slowly returned to her. Her body still felt as if it where burning, but, she felt as if she where finally gaining some control again. It seemed to take forever for her vision to finally clear and all her powers to return to her. When she opened her eyes however, she was met with somewhat of a shock.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Mighty Lord of the Western Lands, now stood before with _two arms_!

(A/N )

Please forgive me if you find any mistakes in these last two chapters. By that I mean, I haven't worked on this story in over a year. So there will probably be a few mix-ups with dates and times and what not. But don't worry. I remember the important stuff. Kouga will eventually come into play, and I still have a few plot twists left. If only I could remember the original ones I had. ()

So, until next time . . .

Ja ne,

Angel

(End A/N)


End file.
